


The Most Powerful Weapon

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: prompt: There is a rumor of the most powerful weapon that could even end the war in a Nazi base and so the Commandos infiltrate. In a large empty room there is only a terrified little boy dressed in rags with a star of david patched into his clothes. Steve takes a step forward and the boy freaks out throwing his hands up. The shield, Captain America's shield that takes mortar fire, dents. They have just met Erik Lehnsherr.





	The Most Powerful Weapon

It takes the Howling Commandos a long time to find it. It starts with the name of a military base and whisper of what it contains. Second is the location of the base that is mentioned, this is where is housed Project Stärke. Then of course there is surveillancing the place to figure out what will be needed to infiltrate and/or destroy it. 

Bucky, of course with the sharp eyes of a sniper, is on lookout duty. He climbs a tree in full camouflage and stays there for hours at a time, carefully making note of the route and shifts of the guards. The security is tight but if the rumors are true of what it holds, whatever Project Stärke is, then regardless of the quality of security they must engage. All the Commandos know is the whisper of 'strength,' that's what Stärke means in German. But what they speak of is the greatest weapon that will be. There are many theories, Steve thinks the most troubling would be a supersoldier program but that seems unlike because all that research is done Shmidt. Thankfully, for whatever reason is not ready for use, whether it is a lack of proper candets, a powersource problem or a some other technical difficulty, the Commandos just know they must stop it before it becomes operational. Because when it is ready all those who seem to have an idea as to what is say that it will be the end of the war, so great is the weapon. 

Because they don't know what is it or how close it is to completion so they feel the pressure of a timer. They must hurry, do this as fast as possible. That's why they infiltrate with stealth rather than the Captain's prefered attention attracting. They 'find' from some bizarrely unconscious soldiers, can't imagine what happened to them? And 'borrow' their uniforms.

Bucky, Steve, Pinky and James (Falsworth) are the right body types and good enough at faking German to sneak in. In the middle of the night in between shift lull they hopped the fence when the lookout was talking to someone at the base of the watchtower. They snuck in carefully, walking at a normal pace and looking like any other soldier that was there. The inside of the base was bare and empty at this time and they hope that the tall Captain isn't recognized. They all are carrying guns as subtly as they can, Rogers has his shield in crate that he is pushing on a trolley to make it look like regular cargo. They are assuming that there will be a guard on door to the Project and this will be their 'rouse' in. A crate with a weapon for storage.

They are right and there are two guards on the door helpful labeled 'Projekt Stärke.' James, the one with the most subtle accent tries to convince them. It's not clear if they're buying what they're shoving and they only have a small window of time if they what to escape without it all going to hell, which is unlikely, so they knock them both out. Bucky filches their smokes and restraints them up with their own belts and ties and gags them with their own socks. 

Steve walks in front of the group with his shield up, opens the door and walks in. He assumed there might not be anyone here late at night but there isn't anyone or anything. The room is suitably large, they saw this from when they had survilled the building, where it was, how many entrances and how big it seemed. It was indeed a large room with only one entrance and a ceiling at garage height. But there wasn't anything. Not a bomber plane or bombs or plane. Not a tank or guns. They almost miss him in the dark large room but in the corner of the windowless room there is a terrified boy. He looks small. It's hard to guess his age because he so malnourished. He looks to be as tall as an eight year old so Steve assumes he's about thirteen. He is dressed in the rags of some kind of uniform. There have been rumors of labour camps, horrible rumors that are rumors not because the unsubstantiated nature of the claims but because of how much people don't what it to be true.

Steve approaches, as do the others, all with their gun lowered. The child braces himself for a blow, shielding his face with his hands, palms facing outwards. Somehow... Steve's shield dents. The shield that has taken mortar fire, bends like soft copper. Steve in shock lowers his shield and looks into the terrified eyes of the child. 

"Ah come on kid, we ain't gonna hurt you," whines Buck, not noticeably in shocked almost as though some skinny punk had become an ox when he wasn't looking. "That's Captain America, doesn't get more not-on-the-Nazi side than that."

The child is confused, starting in one language before switching to German. Pinky repeats their intentions to rescue him, not cause him harm and introduces them. The little boy is called Erik Lehnsherr and he is Jewish as identified by the star patch on his clothing. He seems so weak that he can barely stand and Bucky helps him steady himself. The boy looks down at a stone mancle on his ankle. They hadn't notice it as anything special when entering because many Hydra bases are located in the Alps but the whole room is a giant cavern, only stone everywhere. This is unusual for the geography here and it appears not to be natural but rather manmade. They make no comment, just take in all the information. Pinky explains what's about to happen so the boy can brace himself, making the chain not taut. With a single swing of his shield, dented as it is, Steve lobes the chain in two. The sound is loud in the echoing chamber.

Afterwards they leave in a hurry.


End file.
